<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On The Outside by sgtxliptonsx86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618404">On The Outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86'>sgtxliptonsx86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattison Matthews was always Two-Bit's kid sister and she was always Pony and Johnny's best friend. And she wanted to be more than that but she never would be. Until the day that Sandy left and Soda needs comforting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dallas Winston/Original Female Character(s), Sodapop Curtis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On The Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>One<br/>"Mattison, Mattison." Tim Shepard said coming out of his house and seeing the younger sister of Two-Bit Mathews sitting on the front stairs. "Hey Tim, I am just waiting for Angela." Mattison returned pulling the cuffs of her jean jacket down over her hands. </p><p>"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "No." She answered, "But I don't want to bother you with my problems. You probably have your hands full with Angela and Curly.</p><p>" "That doesn't matter, something is wrong. As a friend of Angela's you are a friend of mine. Not to mention you know Dally too. That makes you, golden kid. What happened?"</p><p>She chewed on her bottom lip for several long seconds before turning to look at the harsh looking oldest Shepard sibling.</p><p> "Some Socs in a Mustang have been following me and they tried to grab me earlier." Tim muttered several curse words under his breath, it was one thing to go after them but it was another to go after their women. Especially one as sweet and innocent as Mattie Mathews.</p><p> "I got away though barely." "You shouldn't be walking alone. What were you thinking?" </p><p>"I wasn't. I thought I was safe.' "Being a greaser kid, no one is safe." Mattie nodded her head as she hugged her knees. She didn't want to admit that it scared her more than she was letting on, she had thought that the Socs in the car had been the ones that jumped Johnny Cade, one of her friends and messed him up.<br/>If they did that to him what could they do to her?</p><p>Tim squeezed her shoulder before standing up, "I will have Curly walk you home so nothin' happens to you." "Thanks Tim." He nodded his head before standing up and yelling back into the house. Seconds later there was running of heavy feet followed by Curly and Angela's appearances. "Curly walk her home. Make sure she actually gets to either the Curtis's house or her house.' "Yeah sure.' Curly answered as Mattie stood up. "Sorry Ang, I am not feeling very well." She said softly. Angela looked between her brother and then her friend then nodded her head. "Feel better."  "Thanks Ang." She muttered before following Curly down the stairs. She could faintly hear her friend asking her brother what happened and why she was going home so early.<br/>**<br/>Almost an hour later and no sight of the Soc's, Curly and Mattie made to the neighborhood when she lived. "You think you can make it from here?" He asked looking down at her. "Yeah, I am going to go the Curtis's my mom's new boyfriend is over and I don't want to be around him."  Curly nodded his head before walking turning on his heel and walking away.</p><p>She shook her head and walked up onto the Curtis's porch and into their living room. Her brother was sitting on the floor, a chocolate cake and open beer bottle in front of him. "Hey." She greeted softly as she stepped over and sat on the couch next to Soda who offered her a smile before putting his arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath before she curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. </p><p>She hated herself for the crush she had on him, she knew that he was still going over Sandy and her leaving him while she was pregnant. ''you okay?" He asked softly, his eyes half closed. "Mhmm." She muttered, "Just got the daylights scared out of me earlier." He nodded his head as his best friend Steve came out of the bathroom and dropped down on the couch on her other side. He nudged her before looking at the TV that had a grainy picture of Mickey Mouse on it. </p><p> </p><p>""What's wrong with ya Mattie?" her brother's voice asked as he twisted around and looked at her. </p><p>"Nothing, I am fine." He crocked his eyebrow at her, not believing her. She could never lie to anyone. Himself included. "I thought you were hanging out with Angela."</p><p> "I was but Tim sent me back home."</p><p> "You were getting followed by the socs too weren't you.' Pony asked from where he was standing in the doorway. His greenish- grey eyes were wild with fear. "Blue mustang?" Her voice was so soft that even Steve and Soda that were on either side of her strained to hear her. Pony nodded his head, his eyes never leaving her face. "What's going on?" Two-Bit asked annoyed that not only were they cutting into his Mickey time but something had happened to his sister and they were the last to know.<br/>Like always.</p><p> </p><p>"For the last couple of weeks." Mattie started not breaking eye contact with Pony, "We have been followed by a blue mustang." </p><p>"The same mustang that was following Johnny?" Soda asked sitting up straighter on the couch, it was one thing to go after Pony and Johnny but it was another to go after their women. "I didn't think anything of it. I thought I was okay going from home to Tim's."<br/>"Well you weren't." Two-Bit spat taking a sip of his beer angrily, sometimes his sister was a lot  like Pony.</p><p>They didn't use their heads.  And that was a big source of frustration for him and for Darry. They wanted their siblings to use their heads and be smart about things. And a lot of time they didn't. And this was the biggest example of it.</p><p>Mattie shot her brother a look before folding her arms across her chest. "Well it's a good thing I made nice with Tim Shepeard and his siblings now isn't it?"<br/>"Don't be a smart ass Mattison." Her older brother said, shaking his head, "Do you know how dangerous that is? Walking by yourself? Do you know what they can do to girls like you?"</p><p>She mimicked  him before sticking her tongue out at him, "Yes I do know how dangerous it is Keith. I am not stupid. I have heard stories from some of Angela's friends."  She couldn't fight off the shiver that rose up. Soda feeling it draped his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her closer to his side.<br/>"I don't want you walking by yourself anymore. Anywhere. If you go out I want one of us with you." Two-Bit said, he rarely pulled out the older brother card but when he did, Mattie knew that it was serious. "Okay Two- Bit." She said softly leaning against Soda's side.</p><p>He studied her for a few seconds before turning back around and looking at the grainy screen that was still playing Mickey Mouse loudly. <br/>Steve leaned back against the couch next to her and nudged her with his elbow. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mattie had a knack of telling him and Soda everything.</p><p> They could almost count of her to tell them when Evie and Sandy were mad at them and when the boys mad at them. But this, this she kept mum with. <br/>"Since when do you care?" She returned not budging from Soda's side to look at Steve.</p><p> "Since always." He scoffed, his own sister would tell him that he had a shitty way of showing that he cared. And he knew it. "Don't lie Stevie, it's not flattering." "She's right." Soda added, "But why didn't you tell us?" His eyes were on the girl that was sitting between them.</p><p> "Because." "Because why?" "Because ya'll have enough to worry about with Pony and Johnny and you don't need my problems adding to it." She said softly, her eyes going to the porch were Pony was sitting with Johnny. "He is more important than me and my needs."<br/>There was thing with the gang that rang true, Johnny Cade was the  most protected member of them. He was the sad lost puppy that everyone protected.<br/>Mattie included. That's just the way it was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>